


Stormy Nights

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been together since Derek was about to graduate high school. It wasn't smooth or easy or even good at times, but they were in a really good place now. And then Derek dumps him and Stiles doesn't know what to think.Joseph, however, is going to kill his son.





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



He'd watched them from the beginning. His boy could be dense sometimes, but he spent years building something with Stiles.

Five years of fighting and making up and learning and growing and loving each other. Five years and Stiles has graduated high school now. He's getting ready to go to college and join his son in the next stage of their lives. It's a bittersweet time for him. He'll always be happy to see his boys happy and thriving, but he also wants nothing more than to steal Stills away and show him what true passion is. 

He doesn't think of himself when he sees Stiles curled up, alone, in the middle of the woods, smelling of grief and old anger. He doesn't think much at all when he kneels down and wipes a tear from his cheek. It is quickly replaced with a fresh stream. 

"My sweet boy, what's wrong?"

Stiles sniffles and it isn't cute. It's strong with the effort of inhaling mucus instead of letting it run down his face. Joseph sits beside him, one leg curled in while the other rests bent at the knee. Stiles goes easily into his lap and leans into him once he's settled. Joseph holds him close as he curls into himself again. He let's him cry in peace, rubbing soft circles into his back. 

When Stiles does speak, it is weak both physically and emotionally. 

"I thought we were happy. We were happy, weren't we? He acted like he was happy."

Joseph cannot completely hide how angry he suddenly is at his son. His foolish son who would throw away someone so dedicated and lovely. He cannot hide how he grows tense before forcibly breathing it out. 

"If Derek has done what I think he has done, then I have raised a fool and a coward. I cannot imagine any other explanation for turning you away."

Stiles laughs humorlessly, his voice wet from the tears. "Hold me? At least until it stops raining."

It isn't raining. "Of course, sweet boy," he says and holds him even tighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss* this is for you lavenderlotion


End file.
